School Secrets
by ThatGeekyGirl03
Summary: Hi guys! This is my first fan fiction based on how Alya will become Volpina and how everyone reacts. I will try and write a new chapter everyday.Feel free to write reviews, I'd love to hear what you think of my story! Enjoy!
1. Just a Gift

Chapter One of School Secrets-"Just a Gift"

Authors' note: This is a short story of mine based on the incredible works of Thomas Astruc and Jeremy Zag, I do not own any of these characters in part or whole. I apologise for advance for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes, please notify me of any and I will be happy to correct them! I hope you like my first story on this website, please feel free to review them and I shall attempt to improve my writing from your comments. Above all, enjoy the story! – ML

"Marinette!" called Sabine from downstairs, "Get up, you're going to be late for school again!"

Marinette slowly rose from her bed like a zombie from a grave, and gave out a huge yawn. "Coming mom!" she replied sleepily. 'Monday already?' she said to herself, still half asleep.

"Time really flies being Ladybug, doesn't it?" Tikki answered.

"It sure does," Marinette replied. She could smell the sweet scent of bakery from downstairs already; croissants, macaroons, pain au chocolats, they all smelt so good. Marinette quickly got changed and rushed downstairs for breakfast. "Good morning sweetie." Thomas and Sabine said happily. "Good morning dad, good morning mom." Marinette replied. She ate her breakfast in a flash, said goodbye to her parents and started running as fast as she could to school. She nearly fell over on many occasions.

"Hurry Marinette!" Tikki exclaimed, "You're going to be late!"

"I know Tikki!" Marinette replied, "If I'm late for school again, Miss Mendeleiev will surely give me a detention! That would mean getting grounded, and that would mean not getting to see Adrien, or going on outings with friends, or going to birthdays, or… ohhh no…" Marinette stopped dead in her tracks in front of the school doors, with a frustrated look on her face.

"What's the matter Marinette?" Tikki asked, confused.

" I totally forgot Tikki," Marinette answered, with a look of despair on her face, "It's Alyas' birthday! I left her present in my room when I overslept this morning! Ugh I'm such a bad friend!"

"Don't worry Marinette, you're BFFs, I'm sure she'll forgive you!" Tikki replied, "Come on, let's get to class before you're late!"

Marinette nodded in reply and they rushed off to the classroom.

Marinette flung open the door as she ran into the classroom, puffing with a red face from the run to school.

"Ew, look at that Sabrina!" Chloe rudely remarked, "Her face looks as red as Nathaniel's hair!" Sabrina laughed.

"Quiet girls!" Miss Mendeleiev said, "Marinette, you made it just in time, but remember, one more late entry, and it's an immediate detention, understood?"

Marinette nodded. "Easier said than done, being Ladybug," she thought to herself. Marinette walked over, took her seat, and turned to talk to Alya.

"Alya, happy birthday! I got you a present but I left it at home…" she soon realised Alya wasn't there. "She's never ill!" Marinette thought, "Or late, for that matter, where could she be?"

Suddenly, her phone buzzed. It was a text from Alya.

 _Ill right now, but getting better. Should be fine once schools over. I got some gossip for you, meet me at the park at 5PM? Alya xx_

"That's odd, she's never usually ill." Marinette thought. "But it'll give me a chance to get her present! Plus, her gossip is always either Ladybug or Adrien related! I better see her to see what she's so excited about!" Marinette started to text her back.

 _Happy birthday Alya! Get well soon! I'll be at the park for 5PM! Mari xx_

That school day took forever. With no Hawkmoth attacks to get away from school with, she had to sit through a full day of lectures. There were almost no bright sides to the school day, apart from getting to see Adrien all day.

Finally, after what seemed like forever the school bell rang, indicating the end of the day. Marinette went home, and later set off to meet Alya at the park, this time with the present.

It was a sunny midsummer afternoon, so the park was still fairly busy, making it hard for Marinette to spot Alya, until she finally saw her waving while sat on a park bench. Marinette walked over and gave her a hug. "Happy birthday Alya!" Marinette said, giving Alya the gift.

"Girl, you're too kind!" Alya replied, as she opened the present. It was a Ladybug patterned phone case. "Girl, you know me too well!" Alya said, smiling, as Marinette took a seat on the bench.

"What was the matter today? I missed you at school." Marinette said.

"Oh, I, erm.." Alya said hesitantly, ".. just had a bit of… hayfever.. that's all!"

Marinette raised an eyebrow, confused. "You sure? You didn't sound sure."

"No, no, I'm sure. I was.. sneezing, all morning"

"If you say so." Marinette replied, although she was still doubtful. "So, did you get anything nice for your birthday?" Marinette then said, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I got loads of stuff, but my favourite is this necklace, from my…erm… auntie." Alya answered.

'That necklace looks surprisingly familiar,' Marinette thought, 'I just can't put my finger on where I've seen it before.'

"I'm sure I've seen that necklace before," Marinette said, " Where did your Aunt get it from?"

'I – I'm not sure. It's nothing special though, I think you can get it in any average store. It's just a gift. I'll try and find you one if you want." Alya replied.

"That would be awesome, thanks!" Marinette smiled, though she was still unsure.

The pair kept chatting for a while, it turned out that the only gossip Alya had was how she thought she was getting closer to finding out the identity of Ladybug (she thought it was Rose), until Marinette had to go home.

Once Marinette had gone home, Alya was still in the park, it would be a while until her mom came to pick her up.

"That was a close one Trixx," Alya said.

"Alya! I thought I told you no one is meant to know about you having a Miraculous? And there you go, showing it to people?" Trixx answered.

"Don't sweat it Trixx, I made it seem like any other present, so that when she sees it in future, there would be no need to ask questions," Alya replied, "I hate lying to Marinette though, she's my BFF. Anyway, it's not like anyone would see it as a Miraculous anyway, it looks like any other piece of jewellery."

"Okay," Trixx said," Just don't go blaming me if you get discovered!"

Alya just smiled and started walking to her moms' car.

Meanwhile, at Marinettes' house, she was having her own problems.

"But where have I seen it before Tikki?" Marinette said, "I recognise it: it was an orange fox tail with a white tip, but I can't think where I've seen it!"

Tikki just shrugged her shoulders (she knew perfectly well what it was, and where Marinette would have seen it, but Kwamis are not meant to give away fellow Kwamis masters/mistresses identities away).

Marinette gasped when she remembered. "Tikki, that wasn't just any old necklace, that was the fox Miraculous!"

 ** _End of chapter one_**


	2. Vixen Encounter

Chapter Two of School Secrets-"Vixen Encounter"

 **Note to reader:** Hi guys! This is a note from me to avoid any confusion! This chapter happened before chapter one (in the story's time zone).

Earlier that day, Alya was walking to school when she decided to stop at the grocery store for some mid school snacks to eat later. When she arrived at the store, after buying some snacks, she saw an old man who was struggling to carry his shopping. Alya, being the kind hearted girl she is, rushed over to help him.

"Thank you very much young lady," the old man said with a smile.

"Don't worry about it!" Alya replied merrily, "I was happy to help!"

Alya then realised that the birthday cake she was going to share with friends at school was still at home. "Sorry, I have to go, have a nice day!" she said to the man, who smiled back.

When she arrived at her house, it was empty, as her parents were at work and her sisters at school. As she entered the kitchen, she noticed a box on the counter that she hadn't seen before. "They must have forgotten to give me this present," she thought to herself, "let's see what it is!"

As she opened the box, a warm orange glow began to surround it. "What's happening?" she thought with fear.

Suddenly, a small, fox like creature, was floating mid-air in front of her. Alya felt like screaming in fright, however, when she opened her mouth, nothing came out. She could do nothing but stare. The creature grinned at her, and said "Hi! My name is Trixx, and I am your Kwami."

"What? I must be dreaming, or maybe I'm dead and the house just set on fire from that orange thing. What's happening?"

"This isn't a dream. Just let me explain." Trixx said.

"Okay…" Alya said, slightly scared.

"You have been chosen to be a miraculous holder. You must not tell anyone of your powers or of my existence. You're miraculous is this necklace" Trixx exclaimed, pointing to the necklace with a fox's tail on it, "This will give you the power of illusion. To use your special ability, you say 'Mirage'. To turn into Volpina you say 'Paws out' got it?"

"I think so…"

"Give it a try"

"If you say so," Alya said, putting on the necklace cautiously, "Paws…out?"

Suddenly Alya was surrounded with bright orange light, and before she knew it, she was holding a flute, and was dressed in a fox themed suit.

"Woah…" Alya thought, looking stunned. "This is the best birthday present ever. Wait, so does this mean I'm a superhero? Like Ladybug and Chat Noir! Will I be able to fight alongside them?"

Alya soon realised that Trixx was nowhere to be seen. "She must have combined with the suit or something. But how do I change back?" She stood there in her Volpina outfit for a while, trying to think how to transform back, when she remembered that Ladybug and Chat Noir change back five minutes after using their special powers.

"Mirage!" she said. Suddenly, her flute became an orange rod. "What now?" she thought. Cautiously, she touched a cereal box, which had been left on the kitchen counter, with her rod. While doing so, she remembered that she didn't have any candles for her birthday cake. An orange light surrounded the cereal box and it turned into what appeared to be candles, but once she touched them, a puff of orange smoke surrounded them and the candles changed back into the cereal box. "Awesome" she thought.

A few minutes later, her necklace flashed and she transformed back into her old clothes. Meanwhile Trixx flew out of her necklace and grinned at her. "Cool right?" Trixx asked.

"Awesome," Alya replied.

"This is going to be so much fun! But I better be getting to school, or I'm going to be lat-" she stopped speaking when she saw what time the clock said: 12:30. Trixx's deep purple eyes read the expression on Alya's face and said, "Time flies when you're having fun, right?" Alya just laughed.

"I might as well stay home for the rest of the day," Alya said, "I've missed most of school already." Alya then grabbed her phone to text Marinette. She then thought about what excuse she could make for not being at school today, but she still wanted to meet up with Mari nonetheless.

 _Ill right now, but getting better. Should be fine once school's over. I got some gossip for you, meet me at the park at 5PM? Alya xx_

A few seconds later, Marinette text back.

 _Happy birthday Alya! Get well soon! I'll be at the park for 5PM! Mari xx_

"She remembered my birthday! She's so kind," Alya thought.

Before she knew it, it was 4:40PM and Alya headed off to the park to meet Marinette. She had no idea what trouble she was about to cause…

 ** _End of chapter 2_**


	3. Revelations

Chapter Three of School Secrets – Revelations

 **Note from author:** Hey guys! It feels like an eternity ago since I last posted a new chapter, and I am _super_ sorry for that as I had many technical difficulties with my devices. Hopefully it should be sorted now and you will get a new chapter every week again. Love you all! – TGG03

"Um, Alya?" Marinette asked, "I need to talk to you about something at break."

"Sure girl!" Alya answered, "You know I'm always here for you!"

"Quiet girls!" Mrs Mendeleiev yelled, "if you want to talk, you can do so in recess."

"Sorry miss," the pair replied in unison. Soon enough, the school bell rang and everyone filed out of the classroom, apart from Alya and Marinette, as Alya was just finishing writing up her notes.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Alya smiled.

"Well, erm…" Marinette stuttered, "Is your necklace a… Miraculous?"

Alya just stood in shock. "How… do you know that?"

Suddenly it clicked.

"How have I never noticed this before?" Alya thought to herself, "The hair, the eyes… Why didn't she tell me? After all I've done for her…"

"Alya, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time now, you see-" Marinette stopped as she saw the anger bubbling from Alyas' face.

"How could you? You were Ladybug all this time and you never told me? Even though you know for a fact that I devote myself to the Ladyblog? That's low!" And with that, she stormed out of the room, leaving Marinette crying. Throughout this, neither of them had realised that Adrien had come back to the classroom to get his book that he'd left, and he had heard everything. Meanwhile, Marinette was too engulfed in her own tears to notice his presence. Adrien quietly walked out the classroom trying to process what he had just heard.

"Marinette is… Ladybug?"

 ** _To be continued…_**


	4. Trouble Brewing

School Secrets – Chapter 4: Trouble Brewing

Everyone in the classroom could feel the tension in the air that afternoon. Everyone could tell that something was off, but only three knew exactly what it was. You sense the icy air in between Marinette and Alya, freezing Marinette's tear stained cheeks. Adrien looked pretty bewildered and very off focus for the rest of the day.

Finally, the school bell rang again, and everyone rushed home, away from the choking air of the classroom.

"How could I have been such a fool Plagg?" Adrien asked once back in his room.

"What do you mean?" Plagg replied, "A fool to not like camembert?"

"No Plagg!" Adrien grunted angrily, "I just left her there, crying on her own! I'm such an idiot, I should have done something!"

"Well you didn't, so no point in moaning about it now!"

"I going to do it."

"Do what?"

"I'm going to give Marinette a visit and show her who I really am, to try and make her feel better about the whole 'gave my identity away and turned out really bad' issue"

"Okay but do I _have_ to go with-"

"Plagg, claws out!"

"I've really thrown myself in the deep end this time Tikki," Marinette cried once in her room again, "I didn't think she'd react the way she did… What am I going to do?"

"Humans can be unpredictable, but forgiveness is never gone."

Suddenly, there was a thud on the floor, and Marinette spun around to see who it was. It was Chat Noir.

"Good evening Marinette," he said.

"Chat Noir, now really isn't the best of times." Marinette answered glumly.

"I know, I know. But I just came here to apologise for what I did at school today."

"What do you mean? You didn't need to come to school today, there were no attacks."

"You need to go and talk to Alya m'lady."

"How do you know about Alya and me? Wait! Did you just say 'm'lady'? How-" she stopped when Chat was surrounded with a emerald green glow. As the glowing light faded, Adrien emerged. He grinned.

"Adrien?" Marinette screamed, and then she suddenly thought to herself, "Oh God… I've kissed Adrien!" Her head was spinning.

"Is this okay?" Adrien asked.

Marinette snapped out of her daze. "Wha-… yes. Of course. This is just a lot to take in all in one day…" She felt her eyes watering.

Adrien moved towards her, wrapped his smooth arms around her and gave her a soft warm hug.

"It'll all turn out alright," he whispered into her ear, "I promise."

Suddenly her TV buzzed to life, blaring "Breaking news. Volpina strikes again. The once heroine is back at the Arc de Triomphe, with a new hairstyle and motive, claiming to avenge everyone who has ever been betrayed by their friends. She has since begun to trap citizens in cages all over Paris, saying she will rid us of the liars. Making matters worse, Ladybug and Chat Noir are nowhere to be seen. They better get here quick, or who knows what the fate of Paris will be? And now, the weather."

"Looks like she's still in a mood," Adrien joked.

"No time for jokes, Cha-Adrien." Marinette replied, "Let's go!"

 ** _End of chapter 4_**


	5. The Fight Begins

School Secrets – Chapter 5: The Fight Begins

Darting across the Parisian rooftops, the duo made their way to the Arc de Triomphe. As they reached the Champs- Elysees, they could see caged citizens scattered all over the place.

"Well, well, look who decided to show up; Ladybug and Chat Noir!" Volpina shouted. Chat Noir and Ladybug looked to the up to see Volpina above them, on top of the Arc de Triomphe. "Otherwise known as Liarbug and Chat-the-bore!" she said again.

"Nobody calls my lady a liar!" Chat Noir yelled defensively, using his pole to leap to Volpina. It was pointless though, as she just disappeared into amber smoke and he flew right through her.

"Aw, the poor little kitty, so angry!" Volpina said sarcastically as she appeared above a shop.

"Alya! You have to stop this!" Marinette called from below, "I know this isn't the real you!"

"I'm not Alya anymore, that silly little girl that put up with people's lies is long gone," Volpina answered, "I am the mighty Volpina!"

"What has Hawkmoth done to you?" Marinette thought to herself.

"And once I've dealt with you two, I will take over the rest of Paris with my darling Nino beside me!" she laughed.

"Help!" Nino shouted from under the Arc de Triomphe, desperate to get out of his cage.

"I got you!" Chat Noir exclaimed, running towards his friend, "cataclysm!"

The cage bars suddenly turned rusty at the touch of Chat's hand, and they slowly fell apart, freeing Nino.

"Thanks dude!" Nino said, running away from the battleground.

"No!" Volpina screamed, "You're going to pay for this! I have a skill that you don't know about."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ladybug asked Chat, confused.

"I…I'm not sure," he replied, equally as puzzled.

Suddenly, they both blacked out, and the last thing they could hear was Volpina's laugh in the distance…


End file.
